Max Modell
Max Modell '''is the director and founder of Horizon High. History Before the series, Max Modell found and became the head of Horizon High. He employed Otto Octavius and Adrian Toomes. However, Max fired Toomes for stealing equipment. Sometime later, Max came to Midtown High with Harry Osborn, Miles Morales, and Anya Corazon for a special lecture and exhibition. During the presentation, malfunctioned. What no one knew was that the machine was sabotaged by Spencer Smythe to get revenge on Max. Thankfully, Spider-Man came and stopped it. Then, Spencer Smythe shows everyone a picture of Harry near the machine and accuses Harry of sabotaging the machine. Because of this, Max was forced to suspend Harry from Horizon High until an investigation could be done. Later, he met with Peter Parker and offed him a place in Horizon High. Peter accepts. Three years before the series, NASA gave Max a substance with he called V-252. Max decides to exhibit it at the Stark Expo as Horizon's science project. However, it went missing for a time until Peter brought it back admitting he took it for his own experiments. Because of this, Max forbid Peter from being involved in further experimentation of the V-252. Peter also warned Max not to use it at the Stark Expo, but Max ignored him. It wasn't until Spider-Man bonded with it again to stop Ghost, he realized Peter was right. When Tony Stark offered to take the V-252 to the Avengers lab, Max gave it to him without any arguments. Sometime later, a teacher at Midtown High tried to petition that Max can no longer recruit students from Midtown to attend Horizon High. However, Max convinced the teacher to let him but only on the teacher's recommendations. Physical Appearance Max is large with red hair, a red mustache, and a red beard with blue eyes. He also wears a pair of glasses. Max's attire consists of light blue shirt, light brown pants and shoes. Personality Max is a mentor to the students of Horizon High. He can be supportive most times and encourages others. However, he can also be stubborn and set in his ways to the point where he ignores others. But, he is still kind at heart and helps others. He is also willing to admit when he is wrong, showing a humble side, as he rescinds Peter‘spunishment for taking the symbiote without permission after he wrongfully brushed off Peters warning about its dangerous nature. Relationships Peter Parker Max acts as a kind of mentor towards Peter. He hired Peter to be his lab assistant. After Peter confesses that he stole the 525 from the lab, Max suspends Peter. At the Stark-Expo, Max relies that the 525 is alive, even after denying it to Peter, who continued to warn him. Tony Stark Powers and Abilities Abilities '''Genius Intellect Motivational Speaking: Max is a good speaker. He is able to encourage others which gives them strength. Trivia * This is Max Modell's first animated appearance. * Max's voice actor, Fred Tatasciore, previously did the voice of Hulk in Avengers: Earth's Mightest Heroes as well as Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble, and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * In the comics, Max Modell is homosexual. However, it is currently unknown if he will be this or if Disney will change that. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Horizon High staff Category:Scientists Category:Adults Category:Allies